When Plans Backfire: A Sherlolly Prompt Fill
by Cecilia the Angel-Devil
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: (based on a scandal in belgravia) molly is extremely upset with sherlock's comment at the Christmas party, and jealous about the identification of 'Irene Adler'. she decides to try and make him feel terrible, instead resulting in Sherlock giving her a very naughty Christmas present in return. Filled byme over the summmer. M for smut.


Hello!

I haven't been very active lately, but I wrote this for a girl on tumblr who posted this prompt:

_(based on a scandal in belgravia) molly is extremely upset with sherlock's comment at the Christmas party, and jealous about the identification of 'Irene Adler'. she decides to try and make him feel terrible, instead resulting in Sherlock giving her a very naughty Christmas present in return._

So, I wrote it and she said it was the best fill she'd gotten for it! I couldn't find a good way to wrap it up, so i had my friend finish it for me. Everything after the last break (the **ShShSh **things) she wrote. If you want to check her out, her pen name is Just a Little Kitty Cat. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the _Sherlock_ characters.

* * *

><p>'Fucking Sherlock Holmes,' Molly thought angrily as she slammed the door shut to her flat. 'why does he have to be so mean? And why oh WHY do I have to be in love with him even though he's such a dick?!'<p>

Molly aggressively poured herself a glass of wine, even though she'd had too much already, she knew that. She flopped sadly on her sofa and Toby came up, rubbing her with his head.

"Oh, Toby," Molly scratched him behind his ears. "Why do bad things happen to me? I'm a good person. I wish I was a cat, too. My life would be so much simpler." She drank a big swallow of her wine and her mood changed back to anger. "And I wouldn't have to deal with this Irene woman. You know what, Toby?"

Toby lazily looked up at her when he heard his name.

"I'm going to make Sherlock Holmes pay for what he said to me. Actually, all the bad things he's said to me. I'm also going to get over this stupid schoolgirl crush I have on him."

**ShShSh**

When Molly heard Sherlock walk into the morgue the next day, she smiled. Not in the way that she normally did; this time was more devilish and she didn't even turn around when he said her name.

"Molly, has Lestrade sent you the most recent body for the boat house murder?"

"No." She snapped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She focused on the body she was working on and heard Sherlock walk around to the other side and stand in font of her.'Remember, you're mad at him.'

"Molly, you're clearly still angry about the Christmas party last night and-"

Molly slammed her fist on the slab that her current project was laid out on and both Sherlock and John blinked in surprise. "Yes of course I'm mad about the party! You know what Sherlock? I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me. You act like I'm someone you can kick around and have no feelings like you. I am most definitely not you, and you never seem to notice that. You just go around blatantly ignoring me, just using me as another person to sort samples. I no longer want to speak to you unless I have to."

"Don't you do that currently? You know that conversations are not one of your strong-suits-"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Molly screeched. She turned around ran from the morgue, not sure of where she was going. As she left she heard John call her name and then start to go off on Sherlock. Now that Sherlock new how she felt, she had to make sure he knew that he was far below her.

**ShShSh**

All week after that, Molly only spoke when she was spoken too, and only if that directed comment was about the current work task. On Friday, she stopped as she walked out the door when she caught sight of what she was wearing in the hall mirror. Red lipstick? Eyeliner? Heels? Hopefully enough to try and catch Sherlock's attention to which he would most likely make a comment that she could ignore? It better be.

And it did just that. In fact, it might've worked too well.

_You look very nice today, Doctor Hooper- SH_

Molly's phone dinged and she pulled it out of her pocket and read the text, noting Sherlock's gaze from his place at the microscope across the lab. She slipped it back into her pocket without a second thought.

_In fact, you've looked nice all week-SH_

Another ding. This time she surreptitiously left the phone out on the counter behind a stack of papers, that way it would seem like she was ignoring him but she could still read them off her lock screen.

_Would you come over to Baker Street after work?-SH_

_I wish to give you a proper apology-SH_

_And give you your Christmas gift-SH_

After a few moments of silence, he sent a final one.

_Please?-SH_

What? Please? Please?! He never said 'Please'! God, had she really gone that far? She pretended to dig her phone back out and swiped her finger across the screen, reading the messages over again. She decided to go over, listen to his probably lame apology, then leave. Besides, she'd worked too hard to create the New Molly to stop now. New Molly didn't need Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes needed New Molly. And he wasn't getting her.

**ShShSh**

Molly let herself into 221B, and noticed Mrs. Hudson was out. Her door was closed and she'd left a note in red ink on it instructing Sherlock that "her food was not for experimentation purposes". She walked up the stairs to the upper level, and was about to push the door open when Sherlock swung it back.

"Ah, Molly." Sherlock said.

She walked in and faced him, crossing her arms. "So, you wanted to apologize?"

"Um, yes...er..." Sherlock closed the door, and scratched his head. "I wish to apologize about my unnecessary deductions at the Christmas party last week, and I understand they might have hurt your feelings." He took a step towards Molly. "Although, I'm afraid my deductions were correct. You did dress up for me that evening, didn't you?" He took another step and closed the space between them to just a few inches. "Just like you did all this week, though, maybe for a different reason."

Molly's heart was racing, and New Molly was having a hard time keeping Head-Over-Heels-Crush-On-Sherlock Molly from taking over. "W-what? That's... that's preposterous!"

"Really?"

"Yes," She took a slight step back, finding instead of space to move, Sherlock's desk. "Um, you said you have my gift for me? I really better be going...soon. Um..."

"Oh. Well that's really too bad..." He leaned in close, and Molly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm as Head-Over-Heels-Crush-On-Sherlock Molly started having a complete freak-out at having said Sociopath in such close proximity. "I guess I'll have to make it quick."

The kiss started out like most: soft and gentle in the beginning, then someone would ask for entrance (Sherlock, in this case) and things progressed from there. Molly felt her coat fall off as one of Sherlock's hands laced up in her hair and the other settled on the small of her back. Any inkling of New Molly flew out the window as Molly's hands rested themselves on Sherlock's chest like they had always wanted to.

Sherlock's hand moved from her back and curved around her arse, and he lifted her tiny frame up easily. She latched her legs around his waist and he carried her back into the bedroom and kicked the door closed. He rolled them onto the bed so he was on top of her and they broke for air.

"You really don't have to go anywhere, do you?" Sherlock said as he inched his hand up her jumper.

"'Course not. Especially now that I know what my present is." She smirked.

Sherlock smiled and pulled her jumper over her head, then started kissing her again. Molly's hands mad quick work of his shirt buttons and she tugged it off him and gently traced her nails up his spine. Sherlock stopped kissing her and purred in her ear, unclasping her bra, tossing it on the pile on the bedroom floor. Molly closed her eyes and suppressed a moan as Sherlock ran his fingers over her breast.

"Mrs. Hudson isn't here, she's out all evening. Don't keep quiet." Sherlock said, then replaced his hand with his mouth.

This time, Molly didn't hold back and let out an loud moan, sliding her fingers into his hair. She was momentarily disappointed when Sherlock stopped, but then then when he made his way down to her trousers she couldn't help but sigh.

"Jesus, Molly. We've barely started and you're practically dripping." He pulled her trousers all they way off and slipped his own off, before removing her soaked lacy knickers.

"Well it'd help if you weren't so goddamn slow!" She said trough gritted teeth as she gripped the sheets.

Sherlock trailed a finger over her sex and Molly withered under his touch. He continued to rub her wet heat as his own pants came off.

"Sherlock hurry up." Molly groaned.

"Goodness, someone's impatient." Sherlock walked his fingers up her stomach and bent over her, placing a kiss on the side of her neck and stroked her brown locks. "I'm not going to have to get out my handcuffs, am I?"i

"No, just-" She trailed off.

"Just what?" Sherlock said, his cock hovering by her entrance.

"Please?" She whimpered.

In response he pushed his hips against her's, earning a moan from both of them.

**ShShSh**

Molly opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes confusedly rested on the pile of clothes in the corner. As she tried to recall the previous night's events, she moved her left arm slightly and felt something soft...like hair. She looked next to her to find a pair of intense blue eyes staring at her from under a mat of dark brown, curly hair.

"Good morning, Molly." Sherlock said softly. He ruffled his hair as he yawned before jumping up, displaying his naked body in front of her eyes. "So...would you like to continue where we left off?" he asked slyly. She smiled, suddenly completely awake.

"Yes, please." she said happily. He reached out and Molly placed her small hand in his large one, as he pulled her to her feet.

"I thought we'd start on our feet this time." he whispered, and brushed the back of his hand against her soft hair. She melted into his embrace, letting his cock slide inside of her. She gasped and slid her hand in between them, feeling every detail of his chiseled chest. He moaned as her hand slid down further, pushing them apart as she gently rubbed his hard penis. He brought one hand around to the back of her head, pulling her closer and falling against the bed as he pressed his mouth to hers.

When they finally came up for air, Molly found herself gazing into Sherlock's mesmerizing blue-green eyes, pinned to the bed by his arms. His strong, tanned arms. She reached up and stroked his face, tracing the lines on his forehead, running a finger across his high cheekbones.

"Molly." he whispered quietly. "I know this is sudden, and you would prefer it to be more romantic and-" he started, but she cut him off, placing her finger across his lips.

"I love you too." she said softly, and he sighed with relief, as they closed the gap once more.


End file.
